


Calamari

by Hydrakn1ght



Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [1]
Category: UTAU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Orpheus eats those tentacles, Other, Public Masturbation, Stretto Likendo has tentacles, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght
Summary: Smut! Two-shot!Some days the fridge is glued shut and all you have is your tentacles.I did my best to include what the content is in the tags.
Relationships: Stretto Likendo/Orpheus
Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069115





	1. Part 1

It was one of those days for Stretto, the kind everything just felt a little… off to them. Not off in the way where everything around them felt wrong, definitely not. It was simply one of those personal issues they experienced where everything felt too constricting, right down to their clothing.

This morning, just like every one of those days, they slowly stripped down. They slowly removed their shirt, relishing its absence like ripping off an old bandage. It was that consistent painful feeling of adhesive being pulled away from the skin. It felt damp in their fingers. Of course they had broken out into a sweat during the night. But were they going to bother showering? Fuck no.

Just as the shirt came off, so did their shorts and their underwear, revealing the mass of writhing tentacles situated right where their genitals would be. They squirmed, exploring around in the air in their newly cherished freedom. Stretto shivered a little as the cool air washed over them, their tentacles instinctively creeping towards their hand. They willed the appendages back to their normal writhing position. They could handle the arousal later when they knew no one was in the house. God knows what would happen if Galliard and Discord got ahold of footage of them masturbating.

Stretto’s stomach growled quietly, demanding that they provide it nourishment this instant. They only sighed quietly in response, stretching a little, their tentacles stretching in turn. They may as well eat in the kitchen like a normal person. They proceeded to the kitchen, the chill of the still air causing their skin to bump up and their tentacles to squirm.

The first thing they saw when they entered was that the fridge was covered entirely by sticky notes. Approaching the fridge, they pulled off a sticky note.

“We’ll be back later in the week, we’re taking a mini vacation with Clefire for some mischief. Kisses! Discord and Galliard.”

Stretto breathed a sigh of relief. They’d have the place to themself. They then pulled on the fridge.

Nothing.

The door didn’t even budge a bit. Stretto growled quietly in frustration, pulling harder and harder on the handle. Their tentacles writhed in frustration, reaching towards the handle to try to assist to no avail.

“GODDAMNIT!” Stretto cried out, slamming their hands down on the fridge. They then hissed at the pain of their reddened palms, ducking down to look at what was blocking it from opening. It looked like their roommates had glued the fridge shut with some sort of substance. They didn’t even bother trying to comprehend what it might be.

Huffing in frustration, Stretto sat down at the kitchen table. Of course, there was also another thing they could eat…

They looked down at the swarming tentacles, eager for attention. The house was empty, right? So it wouldn’t hurt to play with them. They placed a hand over some of the tentacles before gripping them somewhat tightly. Stretto moaned out in pleasure, feeling the wet slime coat their stinging palm at the same time as the arousal. The chill from the tentacles on their hand felt so good along with the squeezing.

Stretto then gripped the tentacles as tightly as possible before pulling on them, hard. They began to rip away from the rest, creating an overwhelming sensation for Stretto as they cried out. But, just as quickly as it started, the pleasure was over, squirming tentacles in their hand.

Stretto slowly opened their mouth, letting the still squirming tentacles in their hand approach it. The appendages briefly tickled at their lips before squirming into their mouth and quickly towards their throat. They could feel the slime coating their lips and now the inside of their mouth as the tentacles squirmed down. They couldn’t even bite down before they had reached the back. They moaned out rather loudly, though it was muffled by the writhing mass stuffed down their throat.

Just as they were about to mess more with the tentacles squirming at their crotch to add to the pleasure of the tentacles swarming their throat, there was a quiet gasp.

They looked over to the white haired male that had just entered the room, unable to even speak out both pleasure and the fact that the tentacles in their throat made it hard to make noise.

They had forgotten about Orpheus, didn’t they?


	2. Part 2

Seeing Stretto, naked at the kitchen table with tentacles down their throat, was simultaneously the most shocking and the hottest thing Orpheus laid eyes on. He already felt the blush appearing in his face, warming his cheeks like a brilliant blaze.

Stretto almost choked on the tentacles once they realized that Orpheus was in the room with them. They quickly tried to clear their throat by swallowing down the tentacles. The slime helped glide them down but they were thick and writhing, like swallowing a live snake. It tickled their throat as it slid down, finally freeing their mouth to speak.

However, that didn’t exactly stop their tentacles from writhing in response to the feeling. Quickly remembering where they were, Stretto did their best to cover up the tentacles.

“So… Uh… How much of that did you see?” Stretto asked, looking away while blushing quite heavily.

“Um… Just where you had tentacles squirming down your throat,” Orpheus responded softly.

“Yeah,” Stretto laughed nervously, still looking away from the sheep boy. The awkwardness filled the room like a noxious cloud, preventing either from speaking and even almost breathing.

After a pause, Orpheus finally worked up the courage to point out the obvious. “So… um… you have tendrils for genitals?”

“Y-Yeah…” Stretto glanced over at him briefly before looking away again, still blushing.

“Can I touch them?”

The question froze Stretto to the core, causing them to shiver in anticipation at the idea and their tentacles to squirm even more than they already were.

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to! I just… thought I’d ask,” Orpheus spoke shyly.

“I…” Stretto thought for a moment, “Please touch them…”

Orpheus hesitantly approached the ravenette, going into a kneeling position to start touching them. He gently took a tendril and began to play with it a little, softly running his hands over it. They started to swarm towards his hands, begging for more.

“If they’re part of your genitals, how did some get down your throat?” He asked innocently, as though he wasn’t just playing with Stretto’s tentacles.

“I-I ripped t-them off,” Stretto explained, their voice starting to stutter with the pleasure.

“Why?”

“S-So I c-could eat them…” Stretto looked away, blushing in embarrassment as the snow-haired male in front of them casually jerked them off.

“Why would you eat them?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Because they taste good and…”

“And what?”

“...Galliard and Discord glued the fridge shut…”

At this point, Orpheus had been slowly inching his face closer and closer to the tentacles, as they began to almost caress his cheek as he continued to play with them.

“Mind if I have a taste?”

“Yes, please-” Stretto cried out, quickly grasping onto Orpheus’ hair.

Orpheus was quickly swarmed by the tentacles. His mouth was barely open already but the tendrils began to pry their way in regardless, stretching it open to accommodate them. They rushed to meet his tongue as Stretto moaned out. He began to suck on them, placing his hands on Stretto’s thighs for support, squeezing them.

Stretto moaned out quietly as Orpheus sucked gently on their tentacles, digging their hands into his hair mors and tugging a little. The tentacles were slimy in Orpheus’ mouth as they squirmed, almost getting to the point of tickling his throat.

He slowly removed his mouth from the tentacles, slime coating his lips. It caused Stretto to whine quietly at the absence.

”C-Can I-?” he asked softly, his light voice a little husky from deepthroating the tentacles.”

”Y-Yes, please!” Stretto cried out, ramming their tentacles back down into Orpheus’s mouth.

Orpheus slowly bit down on the tentacles, juices from inside of them starting to squirt down into his mouth. The taste was absolutely indescribable but he found that he deeply enjoyed it. Stretto moaned in ecstasy as one by one, the tentacles were bitten off.

One by one, Orpheus swallowed them all, feeling them squirm down his throat. Stretto watched as his skin on his throat warped as the tentacles pressed against the walls, now breathing heavily.

“H-Holy shit…” Stretto spoke breathily as the last tentacle slid down Orpheus' throat.

The sheep boy nuzzled against Stretto’s thigh and into the remaining tentacles. “You really filled me up…”

Stretto blushed quite a bit at the remark but made sure to keep their eyes on the male at their crotch. They hesitantly made a reply back.

“Maybe next time, I can fill you up in another way…”

~~~

“Wait, they do grow back, right?” Orpheus said, suddenly panicking a little.

“O-Oh, um, yeah, they do,” Stretto replied, gently petting his head.

“Oh, good… Because I… I really want this for breakfast every day now…”


End file.
